Love in Basketball
by skyriver1
Summary: Sasuke adalah orang yang tampan, playboy, bersikap dingin kepada siapapun, dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, dan pintar sekali bermain basket mambuat siapapun yang melihatnya pertama kali akan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Gara-gara basket-lah Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengenal.


**Title : Love in Basketball**

Author : skyriver1

Main Cast : -Uchiha Sasuke. –Fem Uzumaki Naruto (SasuFemNaru)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Lenght : Chapter

Note : Halo semuanya ^^ Salam kenal ^^ kalo mau terlihat akrab panggil aja Na ya :) maaf, kalau ff Na kali ini jelek. Sebenarnya Na ini Kpopers loh -_- ini bukan pertama kalinya Na buat ff :p. Maaf buat peminat Because of Rain. Masih on-going kok :) This is SasuFemNaru ffanfic. DISINI AUTHOR GA BUAT HINATA GAGAP YA -_- MAAF JUGA BARU 8 PAGES, SOALNYA MAU TAU RESPON-NYA KAYA GIMANA, KALAU BANYAK NANTI NA AKAN MEMBUAT 15 PAGES UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN

WARNING : Many Kissing Scenes, Female Naruto, Sasuke x FemNaru (SasuFemNaru)

Happy Reading~

**Chapter 1**

Hari dimana acara MOS SMA Konohagakure dimulai. Naruto dan temannya Hinata, Ino dan Sakura berjalan untuk ke acara MOS SMA mereka. Mereka tertawa riang di tengah perjalanan dan mengobrol. Setelah sampai, mereka segera mencari papan pengumuman untuk mencari nama mereka.

"Hinata, Ino, Sakura. Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Naruto, gadis yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata _shappire _bertanya pada sahabatnya. Mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan membalas Naruto.

"Aku pada regu Matahari," Tukas Ino.

"Aku Merkurius," Sahut Hinata juga.

"Aku? Eum, Uranus," Kata Sakura. "Kalau kau Naruto?" Sakura bertanya balik pada Naruto.

"Aku Venus," Kata Naruto sedih. Mereka berpelukan bersama.

"Tak apa hanya satu minggu kok," Mereka mengangguk setuju atas penuturan Sakura. Mereka pun menuju kelas yang berisikan regu mereka sendiri.

***

Naruto mulai menuju kelasnya. Ia kemudian menduduki salah satu bangku dalam kelasnya tersebut. Dalam kelasnya itu sangat ribut karena banyak yang mengobrol. Naruto merasa kesepian karena pisah dengan sahabatnya. Tapi tak apa hanya satu minggu saja. Naruto tersenyum memandang kearah jendela.

"_Hai, Hai_. Halo semuanya!" Kata _senpai _mereka datang dari pintu berjumlah lima orang ini. dua wanita dan tiga pria ini berjalan menuju ke tengah sambil membawa kertas dan kotak.

"Halo _senpai_," Ucap mereka berbarengan. Mata Naruto mulai tertuju pada sesosok orang yang mempunyai mata _onyx _dan rambut _raven _yang melawan arah gravitasi. Seperti –pantat ayam- Mata _onyx _pun mengarah kepada mata _shappire _milik Naruto. Seketika Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah _senpai _lainnya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita perkenalkan," Tukas _senpai _wanita itu. semua mengangguk setuju.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Jawab sesosok orang yang mempunyai mata _onyx _dan rambut _raven _yang melawan arah gravitasi. Jawabannya sangat padat dan sederhana hanya nama saja. Sementara yang lainnya lebih dari itu.

Jawaban tersebut sukses membuat semua siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut berteriak melihat ada pangeran yang menjadi _senpai _osis mereka, kecuali Naruto.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian pertama akan di interview oleh kakak osis atau guru. Jadi supaya tidak berebutan akan mengadakan acak. Dan dikotak ini ada nama osis dikelas ini. Jika kalian dapat kosong tak ada nama berarti guru yang akan interview kalian. Jika ada namanya, kalian akan di interview sesuai dengan nama yang tertera disina. Mengerti? Sekarang kita mulai dari.. eum.. gadis yang paling belakang." Tunjuknya kepada Naruto yang memandang ke jendela.

Semua orang tertuju padanya. Naruto terkejut ketika semua orang melihatnya. Dia menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya. _Senpai _itu pun mengangguk. Lantas Naruto berdiri dan menuju ke arah _senpai _dan mengaduk kotak tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka kertas itu perlahan.

Naruto terbengong menatap kertas yang dipegangnya. _Senpai _wanita itu lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Berarti kau bersama Sasuke. Namamu siapa?"

"U-u-uzumaki Naruto desu."

Sekarang semua siswi berteriak tidak jelas. Padahal mereka ingin di interview oleh Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Naruto sudah mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua keluar. Cari tempat untuk interview." Usir _senpai _itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Lantas mereka berdua pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto masih mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang. Naruto masih bertanya tanya. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat Sasuke tapi dimana?

"_Senpai_, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Kata Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Pernah," Sasuke kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ternyata dugaan nya hampir benar.

"Dimana?" Tanya Naruto kembali. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tadi," Ternyata jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu. "Bagaimana kalau di sana?" Tunjuk Sasuke di taman sekolah. Naruto setuju dan mereka berdua segera menuju kesana untuk interview.

***

"Naru!" Panggil Ino ketika Naruto berjalan keluar dari taman sehabis interview oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto agak aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto segera berlari mencari Ino. Kemudian Sakura dan Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto dan Ino.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau tadi di interview oleh siapa?" Tanya Ino to the point pada Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas pelan membuat semuanya agak khawatir.

"Aku di interview oleh Hyuuga Neji." Hinata menghela nafas pelannya lagi. Mereka bertiga mulai khawatir akan keadaan Hinata yang terus menghela nafas pelannya.

"Apa si Hyuuga itu menggodamu, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura pelan menatap Hinata. Hinata menggangguk membenarkan.

"APA?" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Naruto sudah ingin pergi menemui Hyuuga Neji itu. Berani-beraninya mengganggu sahabatnya. Hinata menarik lengan baju Naruto. Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa nama marga kami sama?" Tanya Hinata. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpikir sesuatu. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji. Tidak! Mereka bersaudara. Naruto mulai nyengir atas perkataan Hinata itu. Hinata tertawa.

"Jadi, Hyuuga Neji itu _onii-chan _mu, Hinata?" Tanya Ino angkat bicara pada Hinata. Hinata menggangguk sambil tertawa mendengar teman-nya yang sangat panik tadi.

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dia. Kalau kau Naruto?" Naruto terkejut mendengar Ino bertanya padanya. Dan akhirnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Sasuke _senpai_?" Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan bertanya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tau dia?" Sakura menatap Hinata lekat. Hinata mengangguk. "Ceritakan," Tukas Sakura pada Hinata.

"Dia teman kakakku, dia pernah kerumahku. Makanya aku tahu dia. Tapi kau hati-hati dengannya. Dia itu Playboy tingkat atas. Coba saja kau lihat wajahnya ia sangat tampan tingkat atas. Tapi jika kau menjadi kekasihnya dia akan mencampakanmu. Aku tak tahu pasti. Ketika dia putus dengan seseorang, 2 jam lagi ia akan mendapatkan kekasih. Hebat bukan? Ia paling cepat berpacaran hanya 6 jam dan paling lama 2 bulan. Dan satu lagi, _He's a good kisser_." Tukas Hinata pada ketiga temannya. Ketiga temannya menjadi pendengar yang baik

"Jadi, Sasuke _senpai _playboy? Maksudmu _He's a good kisser_ apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke _senpai _playboy. Mungkin ia mempunyai mantan lebih dari 50. Maksudnya, ia selalu berciuman ketika ingin putus atau ia memang ingin berciuman. Jadi dia _good kisser_. Tapi ia tidak pernah berbuat 'itu' tubuhnya masih bersih. Hanya saja bibirnya sudah tidak bersih lagi." Mereka bertiga ber-oh ria.

"Tunggu paling lama dengan siapa Sasuke _senpai _berpacaran?" Tanya Ino.

"Dengan Karin. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia! _Onii-chan _yang bilang padaku."

"Karin? Tunggu, Dia ada di gugusku." Teriak Sakura. Ino membungkam mulut Sakura untuk diam dan tidak berteriak. Ino menoleh kepada Naruto yang tadi diam saja.

"Naru, kau tidak di apa apakan olehnya kan?" Tanya Ino pelan membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Eh? Tidak kok, Tadi hanya..."

_Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai di taman itu. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari kantong celananya. Naruto sudah siap di interview oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke memasukkan kertas dan pulpen itu ke kantong celananya._

"Senpai, kenapa tidak jadi interview?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Mata onyx dan shappire bertemu. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas menatap langit.

"Aku malas. Nanti aku akan menjawab interview-mu. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau kau akan menyesal." Sasuke kemudian bangun dari pohon itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Wao, Jadi Sasuke _senpai _sudah memperingatimu? Aneh ya, baru kali ini ia peduli begitu dengan perempuan." Ucap Hinata membuat semua temannya yang tadi fokus dengan Naruto kini ke Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti akan ucapan Hinata.

"Dia tidak pernah memperingati perempuan. Ia hanya tak peduli mau datang atau tidak kepadanya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke _senpai _suka denganmu, Naru!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Hinata kau itu harus berbicara menggunakan otakmu, kau pikirlah mana mungkin dia menyukai-ku. Dia playboy, pasti ia mencarinya yang seksi sementara aku, aku jelek dan tidak seksi. Sudahlah sedikit lagi kita akan ke lapangan. Ayo!" Ajak Naruto kepada teman-temannya dan benar saja semua tengah berkumpul di lapangan.

***

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya, ia duduk ditempat yang tadi di pojok dan belakang. Ia kembali memandangi langit itu.

_'Apa benar ia menyukaiku? Kenapa perkataan Hinata tadi masih terngiang di otakku. Aku merasa aku pernah melihat Sasuke senpai sebelum MOS ini, tapi dimana ya? Naruto, bodoh! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Buang jauh-jauh pikiran menjijikanmu itu, Naru.' _Kata Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia masih tak mengerti akan keadaan yang rumit ini.

Tiba-tiba _senpai _tersebut masuk kedalam sambil membawa kertas. Itu kertas interview.

"Jawaban kalian sangat bagus sekali, tapi jawaban yang paling _perfect _adalah Uzumaki Naruto." _Senpai _tersebut bertepuk tangan diikuti siswa siswi lainnya. Naruto terkejut, tapi bukan dia yang membuatnya, Sasuke bukan?

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan disaat bersamaan Sasuke juga melirik Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto walaupun tak penuh senyum.

"Baiklah, kalian harus membuat surat. Jika kau perempuan dan tadi di interview oleh perempuan juga jadi harus membuat surat benci, harus nyesek ya. Lalu jika kalian perempuan dan tadi di interview oleh laki laki harus membuat surat cinta, harus cinta banget ya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kalian tadi di interview oleh guru, kalian boleh memilih surat benci/cinta dan kalian memberikan kepada kakak osis disini. Ada yang bertanya?"

"Tidak..." Suara itu sangat terdengar nyaring karena semua siswa dan siswi yang berteriak.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi."

"Pagi, _senpai_." Kemudian semua pun keluar dan pulang kerumahnya masing masing.

***

Naruto yang sudah sampai di rumahnya mulai membuka rumahnya dengan kunci yang dibawanya, kemudian ia masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya. Sebenarnya bukan rumah tapi komplek jadi banyak ada tetangga di samping dan di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal sendiri, melainkan bersama ibunya. Ibunya saat ini sedang bekerja. Ayahnya meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu mereka pindah ke komplek ini.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah, Naruto mulai keluar dan mengunci pintunya lagi. Kemudian ia duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membawa kertas dan pulpen untuk membuat surat cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus membuat surat cinta untuknya? Aku tidak bisa membuat surat cinta. Baiklah ayo kita coba." Naruto mulai membuat surat cinta.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke  
From : Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke _**senpai**_**, apakah kau tahu? Kau bagaikan rumah yang bisa**

Di robeknya kertas itu dan membuatnya dengan baru lagi.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke  
From : Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke senpai, kau tahu? Kau bagaikan angin yang selalu berhembus

Sekali lagi di robeknya kertas itu dan membuatnya baru lagi.

**To : Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke**

Ya, tuhan apa yang telah aku buat ini? Kemudian dirobeknya kertas itu lagi.

Di lain tempat. Seseorang tengah berciuman di teras rumahnya. Kemudian sang laki-laki menoleh ke arah kiri. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dengan kertas yang berserakan dibawahnya. Mereka masih berciuman panas. Akhirnya sang laki-laki mendorong sang gadis untuk pergi.

"Itu ciuman terkahir kita, _goodbye_, kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi." Katanya kemudian mengusir gadis itu pergi. Akhirnya gadis itu pergi dengan wajah cemberut. Sang laki-laki tersebut terus menatap seorang gadis yang tengah stress sambil menulis. Ia tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Disisi lain Naruto sudah sangat stress memikirkan nasib suratnya. Sudah berapa banyak ia robek? Sepertinya ia memang tak berbakat dalam menulis surat cinta. Ia kemudian merentangkan badannya dan menatap langit. Kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa kata di langit tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku penasaran denganmu." Gumamnya. Pada saat wajahnya menengok ke arah kanan. Betapa terkejutnya yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke tengah berdiri menatapnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. Ia melihatnya lagi, Sasuke masih berada disana. Ia mengucek matanya lagi kemudian Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sampai sampai rumah disebelah kananku ini ada Sasuke. Aku sudah gila!" Kata Naruto berdecak sendiri. Ia kemudian mulai menulis lagi suratnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Kata seseorang di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Tidaaak mungkin, dia bukan Sasuke.

"Kau punya mulut tidak? Kenapa tidak mau berbicara?" Kata laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke ini maju untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya sendiri, ia mencubit tangannya serta kakinya.

"Tidak usah menyakiti dirimu, baiklah perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke desu, aku tinggal disebelah rumahmu. Kau pernah kerumahku 1 tahun yang lalu sambil membawa kue dan memberikannya padaku sebagai tanda permintaan pertemanan dari ibumu. Lalu malamnya pada saat aku latihan basket, aku tidak sengaja melempar bola basket itu dan tepat mengenai kepalamu, aku tidak tahu jika kau ada disana. Lalu setelah itu aku tidak melihatmu lagi, dan... tadi aku melihatmu kembali, ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?" Kata Sasuke, Gubrak! Naruto pingsan.

"Eungh.. aku dimana?" Kata Naruto bangun dari pingsannya, ia melihat kamar seseorang. Tunggu! Ini bukan kamarnya.

"TIDAKKKKK!" Kata Naruto berteriak membuat Sasuke yang sedang memasak _pancake _segera menuju kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kembali pingsan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan kembali turun membuat _pancake _nya kembali.

1 Jam berlalu, Naruto akhirnya bangun dari pingsannya. Ia masih merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya. Penglihatannya buram.

Sasuke naik ke kamar Naruto setelah tadi tertidur di kamar ibunya yang terletak dibawah. Ia membawa _pancake _dan jus untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, ini makan." Kata Sasuke kasar yang ingin memberi makan pada hewan peliharaannya, Naruto wajahnya sudah pucat entah kenapa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Apa? Jadi kau berpikiran negatif? Oh, tuhan. Hei, tubuhku masih bersih, enak saja kau berpikiran negatif tentangku. Walaupun aku playboy dan sering berkencan dengan wanita seksi tapi setidaknya aku tidak menyangkutkan dengan tubuhku. Enak saja kau. Dan perlu kau tahu, kau adalah wanita pertama kali yang memasuki kamarku." Kata Sasuke. Naruto sekarang mau pingsan lagi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tadi temanku bercerita tentangmu, kau hanya berbicara satu patah kata saja, sekarang baru kali ini aku melihatmu berbicara panjang."

"Jadi karena itu kau pingsan?"

"Iya, maaf _senpai _tapi tidak sopan masuk kerumah orang lain tanpa ijin. Maaf sekarang aku akan pulang. Permisi." Naruto mulai beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke dan ingin melewati Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tolong temani aku Naruto, aku mohon. Aku kesepian." Kata Sasuke lirih. Naruto terkejut atas perkataan Sasuke kali ini.

***

Mereka sudah sampai di taman, dan mereka sedang duduk dirumput, hanya berdua. Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah 25 menit berlalu.

"Maaf, _senpai_, boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau jadi Playboy?" Naruto mulai angkat bicara pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh Naruto sejenak dan menatap langit lagi.

"Maaf, _senpai_, kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tak apa." Kata Naruto.

"Pada saat aku kelas 5 SD, aku berubah menjadi playboy karena ayahku. Ayahku dulu adalah seorang playboy juga. Tapi dia akhirnya menikah dengan ibuku. Setelah itu ayahku tidak menjadi playboy dan mempunyai anak, inilah aku. Pada saat kelas 5 SD, kekasih ayahku yang dulu datang dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Ayahku merasa ia tidak melakukan apapun pada perempuan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Ayahku bercerai dan menikah dengan perempuan itu." Kata Sasuke sedih, ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap langit lagi agar tidak menjadi sedih.

"Maaf, _senpai,_ aku minta maaf. Sudah mengenang masa lalumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paling lama berpacaran dengan Karin karena Karin adalah anak dari wanita jalang itu. Ternyata Karin bukan anak asli ayahku tapi yang lain. Dan ayahku sakit jantung. Sebenarnya aku adalah anak kedua, sedangkan yang pertama mengikuti jejak ayahku untuk pergi ke alam sana. Aku balas dendam dengan wanita jalang itu dengan menggunakan anaknya."

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu _senpai_, ibu pasti sudah pulang."

"Ibuku juga pasti sudah pulang." Sahut Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue.**_

Bagaimana ffnya?  
**MAAF JUGA BARU 8 PAGES, SOALNYA MAU TAU RESPON-NYA KAYA GIMANA, KALAU BANYAK NANTI NA AKAN MEMBUAT 15 PAGES UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN.**  
Mind to review? :3


End file.
